The following invention relates to a device having an in-built image sensor and an internal print engine. More particularly, the invention relates to an ophthalmoscope having an internal printer.
Conventional ophthalmoscopes include a lens associated with an eyepiece through which a general medical practitioner, optometrist or ophthalmologist might view the interior of a patient""s eye. Such devices also include a battery-operated light source to illuminate the inside of the eye for viewing.
It would be beneficial if a permanent graphic record of the appearance of the inside of the eye could be provided inexpensively and instantaneously. This might be achieved by a hand-held ophthalmoscope having an internal printer adapted to print a graphic image of the retina for example as observed with the ophthalmoscope.
There is disclosed herein a hand-held ophthalmoscope having a built-in printer for printing a graphic image of the inside of the eye as received by the ophthalmoscope.
Preferably the printer is built into a handle of the ophthalmoscope.
Preferably the ophthalmoscope includes an image sensor associated with a print engine controller which controls a print head.
Preferably associated with the image sensor and print engine controller is a micro-control circuit adapted to control a motor driver for print media transportation and a motor driver for operation of a guillotine motor for severing a printed image from a roller of print media.
Preferably associated with the print engine controller is an image memory.
Preferably the print head is a monolithic pagewidth print head.
Preferably the print head is an ink jet print head.
Preferably the ophthalmoscope includes a light source for illuminating the interior of a patient""s eye.
Preferably the printer includes a print engine assembly comprising first and second sub-assemblies, the first sub-assembly incorporating an ink source and print media and the second sub-assembly incorporating a print head.